Talk:First Flight (episode)
Star trails during warp During Robinson's warp test you can clearly see the characteristic star trails but when he exits warp he does so still inside our solar system, near Jupiter it looked like. Would there be any reason to see those star trails if he didn't even pass any stars? /PP :A possible explanation would be that since warp drive actually warps space the stars just look like they're trailing because of the warp effect. But all explanations are speculation. — Morder 14:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Removed :*''This is the 50th episode of the series produced.'' :*''Archer's willingness to disobey orders to prove the validity of his engine mirrors an incident in which his father sneaked into a materials lab to run simulations without permission, in order to prove that his own equations were as valid as those of his Vulcan mentors. The incident was detailed in a piece of his biography seen in .'' The first is unnecessary - though we note the larger 100th episode milestones when regarding the entirety of star trek. The second is a opinion and not shown to be intentional. — Morder (talk) 23:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::*'' An uncorrected blooper remained in the episode. During the scene at the 602 Club with Forrest, Archer calls him "Admiral".'' :Removed as a nitpick.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Removed I removed the following quotes as I didn't feel that they were signifcant enough to be part of the memorable quotes section. Also it was looking cluttered. If anyone feels any time them should be placed back in they can discuss here. ---- "You think this is going to get either of you any closer to warp five?!" : - Ruby after Archer and Robinson's fight at the 602 Club "We all know the assignment's about to be handed out. I'm guessing this is either really good news or -''" "''I'm going with Commander Robinson." : - Archer is given bad news by Forrest in 2143 "There were just a few of us; Gardner, Duvall, A.G. and me. We all wanted the first flight." : - Archer reminiscing to T'Pol about the NX test program "Optimism doesn't alter the laws of physics." : - T'Pol, to Archer ---- --BorgKnight (talk) 08:58, January 10, 2014 (UTC) This placing another quote here I have removed. It is too long to be consider memorable to me. ---- "One thing I learned from A.G.: You're never going to get anywhere without taking risks." "You obviously admired this man." "Quite a bit." "And yet he cracked your molar?" "Yeah, Humans can have funny ways of forming friendships." "To say the least." : - Archer and T'Pol ---- --BorgKnight (talk) 09:07, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Chester I'm noting this here because it can't be cited yet, but in the event it can be: When Trip Tucker tries to guess the names Ruby has picked out for her future children, one of the possibilities he suggests is "Chester". This is likely a nod to Chester E. Tripp III." --LauraCC (talk) 16:46, March 10, 2018 (UTC) I'm actually not sure if it is or isn't but I thought it might be. --LauraCC (talk) 16:46, March 10, 2018 (UTC)